


But You Will Be

by viridianmasquerade



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Blow Jobs, Cheeky sub, Choking, Consensual Kink, Consensual Violence, Domination, F/M, Kinky, Maledom, Power Play, Sexual Violence, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianmasquerade/pseuds/viridianmasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus and Latula engage in a caliginous battle for dominance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You Will Be

"Bitch!" Cronus yelped as Latula bit down sharply on his sensitive ear-fin. It wasn’t the first time that night, and they were dappled with painful violet marks. He tightened his grip on her thighs, a warning that although she might be sitting on top of him for right now, he was still in charge tonight.

"Yo, you don’t like ‘em anywayz," she reminded him, leaning back to look at the damage with a soft noise of approval. She leaned back farther to get a better look at his body. Tall and wiry, he was a fine thing to look at, especially now that she’d torn his shirt off. A trickle of teal blood oozed from her nose. They’d been at it for hours and they were only really just getting started. She rocked forward, grinding teasingly against his bulge, enjoying the way he hissed in response. 

"You’d be culled if you spoke to me like that on Alternia, lowblood," he snarled, and backhanded her. Blood spattered as her head snapped to the side. "You’ll stop."

The curvy tealblood straightened up immediately and spat blood back in his face. “Boi, on Alternia, they’d cull you for pretending you were human.” She grinned mockingly. “You’d be just as wicked fucked as me.”

"I told you to stop that," he said, wiping the blood off himself, a dangerously blank look settling on his face. She knew what that look meant and she loved it. 

"You total buzzkill chode, stop what?" She knew he hated when she laid on the rad skater slang like that. 

He shot out a hand and grabbed her by the throat, her expression going from smug to startled in a heartbeat. “That ridiculous fake fuckin’ attitude you got, that’s what.” An aristocrat of his high stature shouldn’t have to stand for this flagrant disrespect. He gripped harder, fingernails digging into the soft skin of her neck. Dark teal bruises started to blossom under the pressure. “I’d hoped a girl like you might be well-behaved enough to treat a man with some respect. But I guess you’re all the same.” He lifted her off him, wiry biceps straining, and shoved her to the carpet. Rising, he toed her none-too-gently in the back with one spit-polished boot. “Get up.”

Coughing, she rolled over and tried to kick him in the shin, hoping to unbalance him, but he easily sidestepped her. “A man? Where?” she managed to choke out a laugh.

Cronus leaned down over her, curling long fingers into her thick black hair. Latula shivered as he tightened his grip. Something about the way that felt always made her wet. The choking had been pretty intense, but she’d slapped him raw and bloody last time; turnabout was fair play in her eyes. He dragged her facedown onto the couch they’d been on and ripped her leggings down, exposing her round, soft ass and her wet nook. No underwear, as per his orders. At least she was obedient some of the time. “You little slut, you need a lesson in how to treat a man.”

"I’ll let you know if I see one someplace," she shot back, earning her a hard swat on the ass. She smirked, wigging her butt enticingly at him, and getting another stinging smack for her efforts. At least she could drop the radness for now. It was exhausting keeping it up but he liked to make a point of telling her when to stop. Which she enjoyed.

The jingle of a belt buckle, a zipper opening, then a grunt of pleasure as he yanked down on her hair and thrust himself deep into her nook. She tried to turn to look at him but he shoved her face down into the couch cushions.

"You’ll have to earn the privilege if you want to see. Actually," emphasizing every syllable, "no." He withdrew from her slowly and she groaned with disappointment. "You’ll have to earn the privilege of my bulge." He snapped his fingers at her imperiously, pointing to the ground in front of him.

Adopting a submissive, worshipful expression she knew he liked, Latula slunk down onto her knees in front of him and took his long bulge into her mouth. She could taste a little of herself on him as she licked. ” ‘m I a good girl yet?” she slurred, mouth full, looking up at him.

"No," he growled, firmly. Shark smile on his narrow face as he pushed her down the full length of his bulge. "But you will be."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to come right out and admit I think black CroTula is hotter than the sun. Send me prompts for it all day and all night.
> 
> Original anon tumblr prompt:
>
>>   
> -sniffs around- did somebody say LatulaxCronus? Could I perhaps request some Latula X Cronus blackrom, with Cronus topping? [smutty if possible ehehe] thanks in advance if you decide to do this 


End file.
